


Take me home

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Comes Home, Birth, Cancer, Death, F/M, Hospitals, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Love, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Rey and Kylo have a secret, Reylo - Freeform, Super sperm, mention of IVF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: After 2yrs away, Ben's keen to get home to his girlfriend.Both virgins when he left, they'd promised to wait for each other. He'd held up his end of the deal, but it's clear the moment he lays eyes on her in the terminal - she hasn't.~~~Based on my own @Reylo_Prompt <3Apologies if the editing isn't perfect - I've done my best to copy/paste from Twitter 😉





	Take me home

'Anything to eat or drink, sir?'  
Ben's busy gazing out the window, eyes diverting to the pretty air hostess now standing at the end of his row. 'No thanks'  
He'd already eaten 4 packets of crackers and cheese and sculled two bottles of water.

The 5-hour flight had been mostly comfortable, save for his long legs cramped almost up to his ears. Being tall has its advantages, but flying isn't one of them and he'd forgotten to book an aisle seat so that meant shuffling past others for a bathroom break. _Never again_.

Still, all that aside, 1 hour and he'd be home.  
Home in his apartment.  
Home with Moose.  
Home to the love of his life, _Rey_.  
  
They met in College and although they'd initially hated each other, they always knew it was inevitable. They were two halves of a whole. They just - fit. Life hadn't always been easy. They'd certainly had their moments. Rey's parents died when she was young and she'd gone through years of trauma associated with their deaths and Ben had been there - by her side, helping her through. He never thought he'd love anyone as deeply as he does her.

He'd dealt with his own issues, too. His parents split when he was 13 and growing into a teenager without his Dad around had been hard. That's the time he'd needed him most and as much as it hurt and they hadn't spoken in years, deep down Ben still longed for reconciliation.

That's why he and Rey are meant to be. Two tortured souls trying to find understanding and love in this crazy, mixed-up world.

He imagines seeing her again after all this time. Will she look different? Will her hair be shorter, longer? Will she race to him with open arms? He imagines the smile that will light up her face - that twinkle in her eyes. He's imagined these things countless times in the last 2 years. Working overseas had never been his first choice, but they'd agreed the job would set up their future together, so he'd taken it.

_For her._

Everything he does is for her these days. It always will be.

They'd discussed the whole catastrophe - marriage, babies. They wanted it all. The stable home life neither had themselves, that's what they both wanted. Ben's heart flutters as he pictures seeing her again.

_His angel._

The seatbelt light clicks, and they begin their descent. Staring through the clouds below, he sets the plan in his head. Once he meets Rey in the terminal, he plans to sweep her away and pepper her with 2 years-worth of missed kisses. But somewhere private. Bathroom stall maybe?

He imagines shoving her against the wall, both of them breathless as they try and make up for lost time. He can't wait to be inside her, finally. It's all he's dreamt about. They'd done a lot of things, but Rey hadn't been ready for sex back then, so they made a pact to wait.

She had intimacy issues she hadn't been able to move past, and as much as Ben didn't want to wait, he'd do anything for her. Anything. He'd imagined 2 years without sex to be pure torture, but he'd gotten by. His hand was his best friend and work occupied the rest of his time.

In the end it had gone by relatively quickly, but his appetite for her hadn't wavered. They'd indulged in phone sex occasionally as well as mutual masturbation, but as enjoyable as those were nothing would compare to the real thing.

As the wheels hit the tarmac, Ben smiles. _He's home_.

Surveying the crowd at the carousel, he waits for his bags. Of course they're last off - why does that always happen? He's quick to surge forward and grab them at the first opportunity. Pulling his phone from his pocket he's expecting messages, but there aren't any.

So he heads to the closest cafe, propping his suitcase against his leg. He orders a coffee to pass the time, deciding to message her himself.

-_Honey I'm home! Where r u?-_

Two sips in comes the reply.

_-Downstairs lounge-_

No hi, hey or welcome home? That's unlike her. Maybe she's saving it all for when she sees him? Maybe she hasn't missed him as much as he's missed her? No. That's crazy. He berates himself for even thinking it.

They're in love. End of story.

Sculling the last of his coffee, he pays and heads to the closest elevator.

Stepping out is like stepping into his worst nightmare. He hates crowds. Hates noise. He just wants to find her. His phone pings again.

_\- I'm waving!!-_

Glancing left and right, he finally lands on a small hand waving frantically in the air. _Rey_. He makes a beeline for her.

It's Kylo he sees first. Maybe he drove her here? Ben knows how much Rey hates driving in airport traffic, so it makes sense. Plus, Kylo has no real friends so he figures he's got nothing better to do on a Saturday night. That's probably mean, but it's true.

His older brother has always been a loner, even more so than he is. Ben feels for him sometimes - their father always telling him he wasn't good enough, that he'd amount to nothing. Ben copped it a bit too, but not to the extent Kylo did.

Still, he's his brother and he loves him.

'Hey' Kylo extends his hand & Ben takes it, shaking heartily while he engulfs him in a half hug. He doesn't exactly love hugs, but it's been awhile and he's missed him.

'Hey bro. Long time, no see'

Kylo's changed. He has a beard of sorts and shorter hair, but it suits him.

'Welcome home'

'Thanks. Good to be back' Stepping past Kylo he finally lays eyes on the person he's been dying to see most of all. She's as stunning as Ben remembers. Her hair is shorter, her smile almost non-existent though. There's something different about her he can't immediately pin down.

'Hey you' She's so quiet, not the boisterous ball of energy he's so used to. Something is definitely amiss. Her face appears...fuller somehow? She's definitely put on weight or maybe he just remembers her wrong. She's still as beautiful though, maybe even more so.

She's dressed in her favourite navy coat, which strikes him as unusual as it's the middle of summer here. Reaching his arms out to hug her she holds him back, instead reaching to hold his hands and plant a kiss on his cheek. Nothing at all like the greeting he'd anticipated.

He has no idea what's going on. Kylo interrupts. 'Let's get out of here, huh?'

Fine with Ben. He's keen to get home and get back to reality. Kylo drives, Rey and he in the back seat, the car filled with an uncomfortable silence. Ben's baffled.

'How's Kaydel?' It's Ben's attempt at small talk. 'Uh, yeah. She's always asking how you are. She'll be glad you're home'

Ben always liked her, she's almost like the sister he never had. Always up to something, that's why she's so good with Kylo. They're perfect together.

At one point Ben reaches for Rey's hand in the silence and it's almost like she's hesitant to take it. Where's the loving girlfriend he'd left behind? Not only does she look different, she's _acting _different. He'd expected they'd be all over each other by now, but they aren't.

The trip can't end quick enough. Is she worried what Kylo would think if they made out like horny, virgin teenagers in the back of the car? It's never worried her before.

He's beginning to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Today hasn't gone at all like he'd imagined.

Finally back in his apartment, Ben doesn't even bother grabbing his bag from the boot. He's keen to get upstairs, get Rey alone and find out what the hell happened to the sweet, happy girl he'd left behind. No sooner is he inside than he turns on her. 'Ok. What's going on?'

He stares her down waiting for an answer as Kylo lingers behind. He clears his throat and it makes her jump. 'What?'

'Don't fuck with me, Rey' He doesn't mean to sound harsh, but he's exhausted and it's not helping his attitude. They should be fucking in the bedroom, but instead-

Rey's like a deer in the headlights. That's how he knows he's not going to like whatever it is she has to say.

Kylo's quick to head for the door. 'I'll...go grab the bags from the car'  
  
Good. Now she might finally tell him what's going on.

'Well?!' He's becoming impatient.

'You should...sit down'

_Fuck_. That's never a good way to start a conversation. Blowing out a breath Ben takes a seat on the couch, Rey now seated next to him...not as close as she normally would be though.

'You've changed' He shouldn't have said that but he can't help it. She has.

'That's not fair, Ben'  
'What's not fair?'  
'You've barely been home half an hour and you say I've changed'  
'Well, you tell me. Am I wrong? You hesitated to hold my hand. We haven't kissed. You hardly hugged me. How am I meant to feel?'

She sniffs now. Is she crying? He didn't mean to make her cry. He hates when she cries

'I can't even look at you right now. Do you think this is how I wanted today to go? Because it's not!' She stands now, pacing in front of him, tears in her eyes. 'I wanted to hold you. Wanted to kiss you. But I...I can't'

_'Why?_ I don't understand'  
'I just...I can't'  
'So you won't even tell me why? Rey, something's up. Please. I just wanna know what I've done wrong. Do you not love me anymore, is that it?'  
'No! _Of course_ I still love you!'  
'Then please' He's almost begging now. 'Just tell me'

'You'll hate me!'

What is she talking about? He could never hate her. 'What? I could never hate you. Whatever it is, it could never be bad enough to make me hate you'

She's biting her lip nervously. 'I guess we'll see, won't we?' With that she pauses, finally removing her coat.

God he's missed her body. First his eyes hone in on her perky tits, cleavage peeking through the white top she's wearing. He's always loved that top and she knows it. Maybe that's why she wore it today? He's missed her hips, those legs, her ass. He's missed everything about her.

But her tits are bigger somehow and there's an unmistakable bulge as she turns side on, hand resting on the perfect, protruding bump.

Ben's heart sinks right then and there. This can't be happening.

She's _pregnant_.

She's everything he imagined a pregnant Rey to be, but it's quickly sinking in that it's not his baby. _It can’t be his baby._ He's been gone 2 years. It's impossible. Ben's still trying to process the news when Kylo returns, leaving the suitcases by the door. Did he know?!

Walking to Rey, who's still standing helplessly in front of Ben, Kylo reaches for her arm. He gives it a gentle squeeze and she looks to him. 'Hey, you ok?'

Ben looks at Rey, then at Kylo and back to Rey again. Why is Kylo so concerned? This is between him and Rey.

He knew.  
'You knew?!' Ben stands to stare his brother down. 'You knew about this?'  
Kylo's hands go up in defense. 'Just...calm down, ok. Give us a chance to explain'  
'Us? What are you talking about?'  
'Give Rey a chance to explain. Yelling at her isn't helping'  


Ben's head spins. He's trying to take it all in, but he can't. Sinking to the couch, his hands sink into his hair. Why is she pregnant? Who is she pregnant to? Why didn't she wait for him? They promised they'd wait. Many nights away he could've broken their promise, but he didn't.

_He didn't._

'Ben, please. You're scaring me' When he looks up, Rey does look scared. He hates that he's made her feel that way, but he isn't exactly in control of his emotions. He has so many questions.  
'I'm sorry. I don't want to scare you. I just want to know why. And who'  


So many questions.

'Can we talk? Just you and me?'  
'Of course. That's all I want' His heart is broken, but he knows he needs to hear her out.  
'Do you want me to stay?' Kylo asks and Ben's furious.  
'This has nothing to do with you'  
His brother looks slightly taken aback. 'Actually, it kinda does'

'What do you mean it does?' What could it possibly have to do with-

_No_.

Not a chance in hell.

He wouldn't.

He knows Ben would kill him on the spot.

_He wouldn't._

But it's the only plausible explanation he can think of, his brain a fuzz of hurt and emotion.

'Get out!'  
'What?'  
'I said, get the fuck out!' Ben stands, shoving Kylo in the chest and sending him backwards toward the door.  
'Will you just listen!' Kylo protests. 'It's not what you think'  
'Get the fuck out. _And stay out!_' Ben opens the door and shoves him out, slamming it behind him.

_'Ben!_' Rey's screaming during the whole debacle.  
'How could you?' He towers over her. He's furious. Absolutely furious. 'How could you do this to me?'  
He shouldn't yell, but he can't help it. They've betrayed him. Both of them.  
'It's not what you think!'  
'You fucked my brother, Rey'  
'I didn't!'  
'How could you? I gave up everything for you!' The apartments next door are probably calling the police by now with all the yelling.  
'Will you listen?! I didn't. Just let me explain'  
'I don't wanna hear it, Rey'

He's done. Storming to his room he slams the door. He can't even look at her. He doesn't even want to think about the two of them together. He can't. He _can't_ let his mind go there.

Collapsing on his bed, the tears finally fall. He feels sick. Betrayed. Deceived.  
So much for the perfect homecoming.

~~~

'How is she?' It's the same question he asks each time he enters her room, even though he knows the answer.  
'Pain free' comes the standard reply & that's all he can really hope for. After the earlier confrontation Kylo came straight here.  
  
To the place he felt safest. _To his wife_.

Visiting is torture, but not seeing her is equal torture. Reading Pride & Prejudice helps pass the time, but apart from that there was no conversation.

Only his. And whoever came to visit. Leia mostly. She's been his rock these last few torturous months & he's so grateful.

A steaming mug of coffee is pushed into his hand. 'Thanks Mom'  
Leia simply smiles.  
'I saw Ben today'  
'He's back?! I didn't know'  
'It…didn't go well'  
'Rey told him then?'  
'She tried' Kylo sighs. 'But he lost it. I knew he would'  
'So he doesn't know?'  
'Not yet, no. He jumped to the only logical conclusion and I guess I can't blame him. I'll give it a few days before we try again'  
Leia's turn to sigh now. 'He needs to know, honey. There's not much-‘  
'Please Mom, _I know_. You don't need to remind me'  
'I'm sorry. But he'll want to see her'  
'I know that. Trust me, I know. He needs to calm down first, then we'll tell him'  
'Fair enough' The machine beeps fill the silence. They're the only thing keeping her alive.  
'Do you think she can hear us?' It's a question he often ponders as he stares at her lifeless form.

The day she was diagnosed was the worst day of his life.

_Terminal._ The word cut his heart to shreds. They'd planned so much, their whole future together & now he'd be doing it alone. He wasn't sure he could do it alone, but he'd try.

For their son, he'd try.

They knew it wasn't ideal, doing this without telling Ben, but Kaydel wanted a child so badly. And even though she wouldn't be around to see him grow up, her husband would.

Kylo already loved this tiny human more than life itself. And he loved Rey.

Few would offer such a gift, but she had - without a second thought. They could never repay her, but they'd always have that connection to her. If only they could get Ben to understand.

It hurt, the things he'd accused his own flesh & blood of, but Kylo understood all the same.

'Hey' A soft voice at the door startles him awake.  
Rey.  
'Hey' Kylo stands so she can take a seat. She's barely 2 months from giving birth and growing larger every day. He's constantly amazed by the fact she's carrying his child. 'How are you feeling?'  
'Tired. Hungry' she laughs.

'So the usual then?'  
'Yup, pretty much. Never mind about me. How are you?'  
'About the same. The nurses keep hinting how little time we've got, but they won't say exactly. I need to know' He sits beside his wife, taking her hand. 'She's not gonna get to hold this baby, is she?'

They both know she probably won't, but Rey understands how hard it is to admit it. She joins him by the bed, a comforting arm draping his shoulder. 'I guess we just don't know. But you'll be here for him, and that's the important thing. You'll be a great Dad'  
'You think so?'  
'Absolutely. He's a lucky little boy to have you, I think' Rey's seen how Kylo's changed in the time Ben's been gone. He's calmer now. He's kind and considerate and he loves this baby enough for he and Kaydel both.  
'Kid's been going crazy today, I dunno what it is' Rey grimaces.

'Kicking?'  
'Doing somersaults more like. Quick, here' As she's talking, he's kicking. She places his hand over her tight stomach - a hand so large it almost covers her entire bump.  
His eyes light up when he feels movement. 'That's the coolest thing. He's so active'  
'Mm, too active'  
'Sorry he's been keeping you awake' He feels bad she's been losing sleep because of his child.  
'Don't be. At least I know he's ok in there'  
'True. Everything else ok?'  
'Yep. Oh, before I forget, our next scan is tomorrow at 4'  
'Great. I'll be there. Have you spoken to Ben?'

Rey takes a seat again, swollen ankles needing rest. 'Not yet. I'll message him tonight and hopefully we can meet up tomorrow before the scan. We can't leave it any longer than we have already'  
'Think he'll listen?'  
'I hope so? I'll tell him it's important. Fingers crossed'

Spending the entire day in bed was not how Ben saw his second day home unfolding, but here he is. He's only really left the bed to pee and eat, that's it.

His phone buzzes non-stop but he hasn't even looked at it. What's the point? Everything he thought he was coming home to was a lie. He wishes yesterday was a dream and he could have a redo. He could leave the plane with Rey running into his arms, greet her with a kiss and everything would be ok again.

Except it's not ok and there's no chance of a redo.

It's not the end of the world and people certainly go through a lot worse, but right now it hurts. _Deeply._  
Kylo had ruined everything. He never in a million years imagined he'd be arriving home to a pregnant Rey.

_'I didn't. I didn't'_ Rey's words ring in his head, over and over.

If she didn't sleep with him, then how is she pregnant? Ben's no genius, but he's not an idiot. He knows you have to have sex to make a baby - that much he _does know_. And if it wasn't Kylo then - was it someone else? A drunken one-night stand? A lover she had while he was away?

Maybe there's a reasonable explanation but finding out meant talking to them again and he'd completely embarrassed himself yesterday. His phone buzzes to life on the night-stand and this time he picks it up. It's Rey. 6 messages from Rey in fact, this being the latest.

He rubs his eyes to bring them back to life, squinting at the screen in the dark bedroom.

_-Please Ben. We need to talk. It's important. Please just trust me Xx-_

He sighs into his pillow, composing a reply.

-I think we've said all we need to say-

It's short but to the point.

She's quick to respond.

_-No, we haven't. That's the thing. There's a reason I'm pregnant and I need to tell you face to face, not over the phone Xx-_

Of course there's a reason - she had sex. And she promised she'd wait. How could anything she say change that? It can't.

Rey's growing increasingly frustrated. She wasn't going to say this to him over the phone, but she has no choice. She hopes this will be enough to get him to talk to her, to give her a chance to explain.

_-I'm still a virgin. I waited for you. Just like I promised-_

She hits send.

Ben reads the message. Then he reads it again. And again. He even sits up to make sure he's read it right, as if that makes a difference.

_-I'm still a virgin. I waited for you. Just like I promised-_

He's more confused than ever. If she didn't get pregnant by having sex then…

Was it IVF? Is she carrying someone else's child? And if so, whose and more importantly, _why?_ And if something as big as that was going on while he was away, then why not call and tell him??

Nothing makes sense. They need to meet so they can talk properly. He needs answers.

He texts back.

_-Meet tomorrow? Coffee at 4?-_

His phone buzzes seconds later.

_-Appt. at 4. Meet up after?-_

_-Dinner? My shout-_

_-Can't wait! Text me the details. Oh and Ben?-_

_-Yeah?-_

_-I love you Xx-_

She still loves him. He can't deny he still loves her too.

_-Love you too-_

Their afternoon scan goes as well as can be expected, little bubs hitting all his 7-month marks like the trooper he is. Kylo stands away from the bed, unsure how involved Rey wants him to be. She pulls him closer to hold his hand. She knows he's nervous about this - she is too.

Ben taps his foot impatiently under the table, checking his watch every 30 seconds. Where is she? She said 4 and it's 10 past. She's never usually late to anything. Maybe she's not coming? Just as he's preparing to never see the love of his life again, the door opens.

He still can't get used to the sight of her pregnant, but it suits her. Maybe because he'd imagined they'd do this together & now they're not? Whatever the reason, he promised himself he'd remain calm & hear her out. What other choice did he have?

'Oh god. Sorry I'm late'

As she takes a seat opposite, he takes her in. She looks tired. Heavy bags lay under her eyes, a tell-tale sign she hasn't been sleeping. Her lips are as perfect as he remembers. He also remembers what it feels like to kiss them. He wants to do that again, but he knows he may never get to.

'It's fine. Are you ok?'  
She sighs deeply, then she smiles. 'All things considered, I'm fine. I'm just glad you agreed to meet me'  
'We need to talk, I know that. I just feel sick about this whole thing'  
'I know' Her hand comes to rest on his. It's warm and familiar.  
_Comforting._

Although he flinches at the initial contact, it soon becomes second nature again. He doesn't want to get his hopes up though. 'I just need to know, Rey...who's the father? You said you're still a virgin so...I guess I just want to know how. And why. I don't get this at all'

'I understand. But before we get to who the father is, do you mind if I order a drink? We could be here a while'  
Shit. How rude. Here he is sitting with coffee and he didn't even think about her. 'Yes, god. Of course. Sorry'  
‘Don't be' she laughs. 'It's all good'

Two sips of tea later and her face lights up and there's the girl he used to know.  
'Ah, that's so good. Sorry. I'm so thirsty these days'  
He knows that feeling well, although it's a different kind of thirst he's dealing with - thirsting over her newfound pregnant body, to be exact.

**_Stop. _**Ben berates himself for feeling that way. This is someone else's baby, not his. He needs to get used to that.

'Ok, so. Maybe if I start at the beginning?'  
'That's a very good place to start' he quips, and they both laugh. He's missed her laugh. And her sweet smile.

Rey crosses her hands on the table. 'Ok. So the day you left I was heartbroken. You have to know that'  
'I do know that. I was too. I didn't want to go. But we agreed'  
'Yes, we did. I just mean, that promise I made. I never intended to break it. And I haven't. I'm still a virgin'

That's the bit he just can't get his head around. 'You say that but' His eyes drop to her pregnant belly. 'Forgive me if I'm having trouble understanding this'  
She smiles again. 'I get it, I do. So firstly, this is someone else's baby. It's not mine'  
It's not hers?  
'So you're-'  
'I'm a surrogate. I'm carrying this baby for another couple'

Wow. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. It's somewhat of a relief initially but it's still a massive decision to make and she'd done that without him.  


'I don't know what to say' Her hand grasps his again.  
'I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope you'll understand when I explain why'  
He'll certainly try. Ben's incredibly relieved she'd waited, that she'd kept their promise, but things will never be the same as they could've been. Not with a baby in the picture now.

'I have so many questions'  
'I know. But I think I'll be able to answer them all in one hit if you're up for a walk? We can still have dinner after?'  
The hospital is barely a 10-minute walk from here, it's why she talked him into letting her pick the restaurant.  
'Uh, ok. Sure'  
'It'll all be clearer once we get there. Promise'

At least he'll finally get some answers.

The walk is quiet. It's just on dusk, sun sinking low in the sky, birds settling in for the night. He reaches for her hand this time and she takes it.  
It's nice. The way they used to be.

Outside the hospital doors, he pauses. He's not sure he's ready for whatever he'll find in there. Rey squeezes his hand in reassurance. 'It'll be hard, but we have to do this, Ben. You have to see for yourself. Do you trust me?'  
'Of course'  
'Please. It'll all make sense soon'

Ben hates hospitals, but then he supposes no one really likes them. The hallway is long, an older nurse smiling as she sees Rey approach.  
'And who is this?' She eyes Ben up and down.  
'Rose, this is Ben’  
‘Ben' she repeats, as if she knows who he is. 'I've heard a lot about you’  
_She has?_ That's a surprise. Rey seems to know her well, too. This is all so confusing.  
'Kylo left an hour ago, so she's all yours. Head in when you're ready'

Why was his brother here? Must be someone he knows too.  
It suddenly hits Ben it could be one of his parents in there. But surely if it was, he'd have known before now. Although this is all news to him.  
'Rey?' She grabs his hand again.  
'It's ok, I'm here'  
That helps somewhat.  
Time to find out what's going on.

The door opens and he follows Rey inside, closing the door behind him. The room is small, bright bunches of fresh flowers in vases scattered around. It's fairly cheery for a hospital room. A machine beeps steadily as he lets go of Rey's hand to venture closer to the bed.

His heart almost stops in his chest when he realises who it is.  
It's Kaydel.

She's so thin. _Frail_. She's frail, a mere shadow of the woman he remembers.

Rey pushes a chair next to the one behind him, just as he almost collapses into it. How did she get here? What's wrong with her? Is she even breathing? He's not sure, but he knows it can't be good.

He turns to Rey as tears well in his eyes. She offers a sympathetic smile, never letting go of his hand.  
'It's not good, is it?' He's surprised he can talk at all.  
'No' she replies with a shake of her head. 'It's terminal. Ben, I'm so sorry'

She's dying. He wants to vomit.

He wants to run out of here. Wants to scream, but he can barely think straight let alone move.  
'It's cancer'  
That's the worst news he can think of.  
'How long?' He wants to know.  
'Weeks? If we're lucky'  
He nods as it sinks in. She's dying.  


It's then he notices her ring. 'They're married' It's barely a whisper, but Rey still hears it.  
She was wondering how long it would take him to notice.  
He turns to her again. 'When?'  
'About 8 months ago. Not long after she was first diagnosed. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. It all happened so quickly'

It's all starting to fall into place now. He now knows who the baby belongs to. It must be Kaydel and Kylo's. He's going to be an _Uncle_. It's a whole lot to process at once, but he decides he needs confirmation. Just in case.  
'It's their baby?'  
Rey bites her lip, nodding. 'Yeah'  
'But, how?'  
'His sperm, her egg' she shrugs. 'I'm just carrying it for them'

Wow. He can't believe it. 'You did this, for them'  
'How could I not? She wanted a baby so badly. They wanted one together and she...she couldn't' Rey's eyes well up now.  
He hates seeing her upset.

'She couldn't, Ben. I had to. I'm sorry it was so rushed and we couldn't tell you. I was so scared you'd fly back and...you needed that job. _We_ needed that job, for our future'  
'Hey, it's ok' He pulls her in for a hug. 'I get it, I do. Do I wish you'd told me? Yes. But I get it now'

'I'm so sorry' She's sobbing, heaving sobs right into his chest.  
He feels terrible. Awful about how he reacted yesterday. Disgusted at how he spoke to his brother, who was already going through so much. He knows he has a lot of making up to do. Starting now.

When Rey takes off down to the hall for another toilet break, Ben takes the chance to talk to Kaydel. He's aware now she may not be able to hear what he's saying, but what if she can? He has a lot to tell her.

He starts with how sorry he is. How he wishes he'd been there. He talks about his time away. If she can hear, he knows she'd be interested to know how he went and how glad he is to be back. 'And I promise I'll be the best uncle this kid could ever have. You know me, I'm really just a big kid myself' he laughs.

'Too right you'll be a great uncle' Rey stands just inside the door and Ben knows they should get going. It's late, and he promised her dinner.  
'I can't believe I'll never hear her voice again' That part he just can't fathom. She had a great sense of humour, and he loved her laugh.  
'She left you a tape. I have it at my place. She wanted to say a proper goodbye'  
Ben's not sure he could watch it right now, but one day. He's suddenly overwhelmed, standing from the tiny chair. 'We should go. I owe you dinner'  
'If you're sure? We can stay…if you want?'  
'It's fine. We can always come back'

It hits him then they won't always _be able_ to come back.  
One day she'll be gone. Forever. It's more than he can deal with right now. He just wants to forget for a while.

They head back to the restaurant, but Ben's lost his appetite. Rey hasn't. He can't help but laugh at the amount of food she can put away. She always had a decent appetite but, wow. She puts even him to shame.

They don't talk much as there isn't much to say. Rey knows Ben needs time to get his head around things, so she doesn't want to push him.

'If you'd rather not be alone tonight, I can stay?' Rey's not sure she should offer - she doesn't want him to get the wrong idea, but it feels like the right thing to do. She may be in a hurry to get back to the way things were, but she knows he needs time.  
'I'd really like that'

Every night for the last 2 years she's felt so lost without him by her side and now he's back she's ready to jump right in, but she'll let him take the lead. As horny as she is (_when isn't she these days?!_), she'll just have to wait until he's ready.  
It's the right thing to do.

Ben's apartment is just how Rey remembers it. She couldn't bring herself to drop by when he wasn't here because that meant just another reminder of how much she missed him. But it's different now. He's home now, For good.  
'I might make a drink. Do you want one?'  
'Coffee please'

Making one tea and one coffee she brings the drinks to the couch, placing them on the coffee table before attempting to sit gracefully. Ben chuckles as she nearly topples over, grabbing her arm to hold her steady.  
She can't help but laugh too. '2 more months, thank God'  
'How does it feel?' Ben sips his coffee, eyeing her belly.  
'It's the weirdest and the coolest thing. That's the best way to describe it'  
'Did they ask? Or did you offer?'  
She understands he'll have a million questions. She can't blame him. 'I offered'  
'Oh'

'They were discussing options and I wanted to give them another one. Kylo was against it at first. He wanted me to tell you so badly, but I chose not to. So please don't blame him. None of this is his fault'  
'I don't blame him. I probably would've done the same thing'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah. I think I would've. If it was you dying and it was the best option to have a child, then yeah'  
Rey's surprised to hear that.  
'I still think it's not ideal. Bringing a child into the world knowing they'll only have one parent but'  
'Yeah but look at me'

He does look at her. 'My parents died young and I did ok. I mean, Maz has been wonderful but I survived without parents. And this little boy is going to have so much love. From Kylo. From you and I'  
She's right. This kid won't lack for anything if Ben has his way.  
'I'm really gonna be an uncle, huh?'  
'Uncle Ben' Rey grins as he bumps her playfully in the side.  
'Oh shit, sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you?'  
It’s nice of him to worry. 'No, trust me. He's tough. Do you...' Rey rests her hand on her belly, nodding at him. 'Do you wanna feel? You don't have to'  
'No. I want to'  
'Here'

Ben places his drink down, Rey grabbing his hand & lifting her shirt so he can feel her bump. 'Wow' he breathes in amazement, hand resting on tight skin. 'You're so big'  
'That's the only time you'll ever get away with saying that so, live it up' she giggles.  
'Haha. True'

Ben eyes his hand on her stomach, moving it around to feel the whole bump. He's missed his hands on her skin. And her perky boobs are now..._wow_. They're so much bigger. He just wants to get his hands on them.

'I know what you're thinking' she smiles, slight blush to her cheeks.  
'Yeah?'  
'You're wondering how this is gonna work when we have sex'  
She's good.  
'I guess I was'  
'We should talk about that'  
_Shit._ Maybe she doesn't want to have sex until after the baby is born? He hadn't considered that, and he should've. He’d understand if that was the case.  
'No, it's fine. I get sex is probably the last thing on your mind right now'  
The look on her face. 'Are you kidding me?! It's all I've thought about since I got pregnant! Ben, I'm so horny, you have no idea'

He really hadn't expected that. 'Seriously?'  
'Oh yeah. All. the. time'  
'But how would that work? I mean, I know how it works but we're both virgins. What if something happens to the baby? I'd never forgive myself'  
‘The only difference is that I may bleed after'  
'Yeah, no way. It's too risky'  
'It might not be?'  
'No. I couldn't'  
'Please. Don't rule it out just yet' He can hear the desperation in her voice.

He had no idea she'd even be thinking about this now. Pregnant women really are horny. 'You really want to?'  
'Desperately'  
She really is keen then.  
'There's other stuff we could do?'  
'Yeah, but..'  
'But...what?' He decides to play it up a bit. He wants to hear her say how badly she wants him, even though he can see it already.  
'Don't make me say it'  
'Oh no' he smiles. 'I want you to say it'  
'Dammit Ben. I want you inside me, ok?!'  
There it is. He cracks up. 'You're so cute'  
'Stop it!' She slaps him. 'And you're a tease, you know that'  
'Yup' He pulls her into his side, kissing the top of her head. He wants her so badly, but he's not sure it's a safe thing to do in her condition.

  
'I'm gonna ring and ask' She hops up to grab her phone.  
'Rey, it's late'  
'You're right' She looks disappointed. 'I'll Google it'  
He can't help roll his eyes. 'Dr Google, really?'  
'Why not?'  
'Look' He grabs both her hands. 'How about we wait, just for now. We talk to someone in the know in the morning, then if it's safe we'll do it tomorrow?'  
'Ok'  
'There's something I can do in the meantime though?' Her hand moves to his groin, cupping the soft bulge there. She may not be able to have sex, but this'll do.  
'You sure?' God. He wants it so much. 'Are you sure y-'  
'Ben, please?! I need this'  
'Ok, ok. Alright'  
_Damn she's keen._

'Your room' She drags him down the hall, perching herself comfortably on the end of his bed to pull him close. He leans down for a much-anticipated kiss while she works to undo his pants, pushing them and his briefs down his legs. He smiles at her eagerness.

She doesn't hold back, going straight for the kill, making him groan. _Loudly_.  
'Ohh _fuck_' He's wanted this feeling again for so long he can't hold it in. He's not going to last. Rey pulls back. 'So vocal, baby'  
He is and he knows it. '2 years' he pants, fingers through her hair.

But it's been worth the wait. 'Babe, _shiiit_. I'm gonna cum'  
'Uh huh' She stares up through dark lashes, that glimmer in her eye. She has no intention of pulling back. She wants to swallow.  
'_Fuuck_' He holds onto her shoulders for dear life, quickly spilling into her waiting mouth.

God he's missed that sight. So much. He collapses onto the bed next to her, hand over his face. He's wrecked. That was heaven. 'Gimme 5 minutes and I'm gonna make you scream my name'  
'Ooh, yes please' She lays beside him now, licking her lips. 'I missed this' she muses.  
'Mm, me too’

'Thank you for waiting' He means it. It would've broken his heart had she not.  
'I was always going to wait for you. There'll never be anyone else'  
'I love you, you know' He leans over to kiss her. She tastes like him. It's so hot.  
'I love you too. Now, I wanna scream your name'  
'Yes maam' She's already pulling her jeans off as he moves into position. She's eager, and he loves it. He's missed the taste of her. The little panting sounds she makes. Her hands tugging at his hair. She flings her underwear somewhere in the corner of his room and he laughs.

'I’ve never seen you this keen'  
'Hey' she laughs, cheeks pinking. 'Less talk, more mouth action elsewhere thanks'  
It's such a turn on he's growing hard again already. So, he gives her what she so desperately wants, the noise from her when his mouth connects bordering on obscene.

He's as eager as she is but he takes it slow, drawing every noise he can from her. He licks, laps, flicks at her clit with his tongue, knowing just how much she likes it. He has a good understanding now of how horny she is. She's wetter than ever.

_Damn_. Pregnancy really suits her.

The following day they get the all clear. Rey knew there wouldn't be an issue, but she wasn't going to push him into it. She wanted him to be comfortable. She understood it might be daunting now she's pregnant, but she didn't want to wait until after the baby was born either.

Ben's relieved and keen to get straight into it, but there's something important he needs to do first. He's nervous knocking on the door, still feeling awful about the way he'd spoken to his brother.

Kylo answers the door looking tired, in sweatpants and no shirt. 'Hey'  
'Hey'  
'Can I come in?' Ben wouldn't blame Kylo if he said no, but instead he holds the door open.

His apartment is much the same as he remembers, the only difference the few wedding photos scattered around. Ben fights back tears as he picks up a white frame to study the photo inside.

Kaydel looks radiant dressed in white, a far cry from the woman he saw in the hospital. He's reminded of how fleeting life is, here one minute, gone the next. He vows right then to make the most of every moment.

Kylo's seated at the dining table, eating cereal. Ben takes a seat.  
'Rey filled me in. She told me everything'  
Kylo doesn't answer. He simply nods.  
'I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you. I had no right to assume anything and I'm really sorry. I feel awful'  
'It's fine'  
'No, it's not. I had no right'  
'Bro. It's fine. Apology accepted'

Ben can't believe his response. He'd expected heated words, even anger. Instead, this.

'Seriously?'  
'Yeah. Life's short. I don't wanna hold a grudge'  
He's right. Life is short. They all know how short now.  
'Fair enough. Me either. Mates?'  
That makes Kylo smile. 'Yeah. Mates'  
'So. I'm gonna be an uncle, huh?'  
'Yeah. How do you feel about that?'

How _does _he feel? 'Nervous? Excited? How do you feel about it?'  
‘Yeah, can't wait. I think I've come to terms with the fact Kay won't be around. That sounds harsh, but I've kind of had to'  
'Makes sense'  
'But I'll always have a part of her around, you know? And I wouldn't have that if it wasn't for Rey'  
'Yeah. She's a keeper for sure'  
'Damn straight' Kylo laughs. 'You tapped that yet?'  
Ben blushes. He doesn't know why. 'Not yet. But it's high on my to-do list'  
'It better be'  
'Anyway, we don't need to discuss that now'  
‘Yeah we do'  
Ben can't believe he'd rather talk about this than Kaydel.  
'I'm sure there's other stuff you wanna talk about?'  
'Nah. I wanna take my mind off it'  
Fair enough.  
'So?'  
'So?'  
'When?'  
'Uh...tonight, hopefully'  
'Great. Anything you wanna know, I'm your man'  
'Ok. Ever done it with a pregnant woman?'  
'You got me there. No'

They share a laugh at that.

'That part makes me nervous'  
'Same hole though'  
'What?'  
'It's all the same, Ben. You just gotta change your position'  
'Right. Position'

Ben hadn't considered position because he'd never expected to be doing it while Rey was pregnant. Now he'd have to reassess his plan.

'Doggy style is probably your best bet'  
'Right'  
'Lucky bugger. I'm jealous'  
'Don't be. It'll probably be a disaster'  
'First times usually are'  
'Are they always bad?'  
'Not terrible. Just awkward, and quick'  
'Poor Rey. She might regret this'  
'Pfft. She's been so horny while you've been away'  
'She told you that?'  
'Yeah, we talked. No big deal. She had no-one else'  
'Well, thank you. I'm glad someone was here for her'  
'No worries man. Just' Kylo considers his next words. 'Make sure you cherish every moment, good and bad. Promise me that. Enjoy it all'  
'I will'  
'Cool. Now, can I beat your ass at Gran Turismo?'  
Right back where they left off.  
'Fine. If you must'  
'Sweet. I'll make the nachos'

3 hours later Ben finally leaves, agreeing they'll catch up later and Ben will text tomorrow to give him all the gory details. He worries his brother may be avoiding things a bit too much, but he vows to keep an eye on him.

Rey's fast asleep on the couch when he gets home. It's late and he's desperate to wake her up, but he knows he should let her sleep. Instead of waking her, he sinks onto the couch opposite and gets online. He doesn't want to be the fumbling virgin - he wants her first time to be something she'll remember fondly.

Time to research.

Waking in a daze, Rey peels her eyes open. 'Where am I?'  
'You zonked out' Ben laughs. You've been out for hours'  
'Have I? Damn' She attempts to sit up, immediately feeling light-headed causing Ben to worry.  
'Have you eaten much today?'  
'Not really'  
'Right' He's up off the couch.

He flings open the pantry door. 'I'm making you something'  
'You don't have to. Really. I'm fine'  
'Babe, you need to eat. You're eating for two now don't forget'  
She sits up again, this time without the dizziness. 'How could I forget? I'm the size of a house'

A beautiful house. Ben's surprised how quickly he's getting used to pregnant Rey. He can't keep his eyes off her, wishing it was their child she’s carrying.  
'Pancakes?'  
She licks her lips hungrily. 'Yes please' She's behind him now, leaning in for a kiss, fingers tickling the back of his neck. It makes him shudder.

Then she kisses his ear and that's all she needs to do to turn him on, cock stirring with interest. He sighs into her touch.  
'You know' she whispers. 'I'm hungry for other things too'  
How could he forget?  
'Tonight?'  
'Mm. Or, right now?'

Ben groans. He'd spent most of the time she was asleep researching positions and things to know when having sex for the first time, things to remember when having sex while pregnant. There were no rules really, position was the biggest thing and he could deal with that.  
'Now?' It's 4.30pm.

Ben's not even sure what he's waiting for. He's nervous, but he's going to have to get over that. If she's willing to then he can. 'If you're sure?'  
She's already dragging him to his room, pantry door closing with a thud.  
Ok then. It's actually about to happen.

Virginity _be gone._

He watches Rey struggle with her top for a bit before he takes pity on her. 'Help?'  
'Hey, slow down' he chuckles. 'I'm not going anywhere'  
They manage to get her top off and Ben's eyes fall to her chest. He can't get over how big her tits are. It continually blows his mind.

She's undoing the clasp of her bra before he knows what's what and he still hasn't undressed at all. As her bra falls to the floor his eyes almost bug out of his head. She steps closer. 'Touch me, Ben' she breathes. 'Please'  
She's begging. He can't deny her any longer.  
'You're so beautiful'  
She smiles, hands falling to the hem of his shirt. She pulls it off and over his head before grabbing his hands to place them back on her chest. Then she's working at his fly, Ben stepping out of his pants.

His heart pounds as her fingers trace the band of his briefs and she tugs at them to get them to down - just as her phone rings from the lounge. She freezes. Why is she stopping??  
'_Shit_' She covers her chest, heading for the door.  
'Rey?'  
'It's Kylo' How does she know that? He follows her out the door. She's sitting on the couch, hand to her forehead. It doesn't sound good. He stares at her with confusion. When she ends the call, she has tears in her eyes. 'We have to go'  
'Where?'  
'It's Kaydel'

Say no more. They dress in record time.

Heading to the hospital, the car is silent. All Kylo had told Rey was that they needed to come right away. She couldn't get anything else out of him.

When they arrive Kylo's distraught. He's crying so much Ben doesn't even ask what's going on, he just engulfs his brother in a hug.

Rey lets them hug it out. It takes a while for Kylo to regain his composure but when he does he delivers the worst news. 'She's brain dead. They told me I need to make the decision'  
Ben can't believe it. 'What decision??'  
'Whether to turn the machine off or not'

Ben is stunned. He can't believe how quickly this is all happening. There are no words, nothing he can say to make this remotely ok. Kaydel is going to die - soon - and that's all there is to it. And he and Rey need to be there for Kylo, now more than ever.  
Everything else can wait.

~~~

2 weeks on from the hardest decision of his life, Kylo is starting to feel normal again. The worst parts are out of the way - Kaydel's thanksgiving service the toughest day of his life, but they got through it. How he'd get on without her was anyone's guess, but he had no choice.

As hard as it was going to be, he _had_ to move on for the sake of their baby. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact he was going to be a father, Rey's due date fast approaching.

One thing they hadn't talked about was what they'd name him. He'd have to decide that alone. Kaydel wanted his middle name to be Henry, after her grandfather. Kylo was more than happy to do that but finding a first name was proving to be difficult.

He heads out to join Rey at the dining table. Ben asked them both to move in and they've been living together a week now. At first it was difficult because he always felt like the third wheel, but it's almost second nature now. He knows they still haven't had sex yet and he feels terrible, but Ben keeps insisting it'll happen and he shouldn't worry. Still, he can't help it.

He sighs loudly.  
'What's up?' Rey raises her head from what she's reading.  
'I'm stuck on a name. For the baby. Any ideas?'  
'Read my mind' she smiles, presenting the book cover. It's a baby name book. He's relieved she's thinking about it too. 'I have a few ideas, if you wanted to hear them?'  
What would he do without her? 'Please'  
'Ok, so I was thinking of something short. Not one of these long-winded names'  
'You sound just like Kaydel' he laughs. 'She even thought her name was too long. So yes, I agree, shorter is better'  
'Great. Do you like Ashton?'  
Ashton Henry.  
'Ashton Henry Solo' he says out loud, getting used to the sound of it. 'You know what? I actually really like that'  
'But wait, there's more' she smiles.

He's surprisingly enjoying this. It's the most he's smiled in the last few weeks.

'Jacob?'  
'Jacob Henry? I like that too'  
'Ok, you're too agreeable. Let's mix it up. Axl?'  
He knows straight away that's not the one. 'Yeah, nah'  
'Ok. Otis?'  
He immediately thinks of Milo and Otis. 'No kid of mine will be called Otis, thank you very much'  
'Fair enough. Hugo?'  
He doesn't like that either.

'Leopold? Wilder?' As strange as that name is, he doesn't mind it. He's writing down possibilities as he goes so he doesn't forget.  
'Or how about rockstar names? Jagger. Bowie. Maverick?'  
'Like Top Gun?' They both love that movie. 'Maverick Henry Solo'  
Rey can see he really likes that one.

Kylo's nodding across the table, saying it a few times to get used to it. 'His initials would be MHS. Does that stand for anything weird?'  
'Oh my god!'  
'Something weird? Cause I don't want-'  
'Mooresville High School! I loved that place'  
That's where she and Ben met.  
'Yeah?'  
'Perfect. That way it'd mean something to all three of us' Rey nods in agreement. 'I kinda love it'  
'Me too'  
'So it's settled then?'  
'It's settled. Maverick it is. Thank you'  
'Hey, he loves it! He's kicking. Here' She beckons him over, placing his hand in the exact spot.

Ben closes the apartment door, eyeing his brother's hand on Rey's stomach. Kid must be kicking again - he's a real little goer. 'Kicking again?'  
Kylo backs away as if he's done something wrong. It's still a bit awkward between them but Ben doesn't want it to be.  
'He never stops'  
'Hey babe, we decided on a name'  
'Yeah?' Ben places his wallet and keys on the bench, removing his jacket to throw it over the chair.  
Rey nods at Kylo.  
'Uh, yeah. Maverick'  
'As in...Top Gun?' Ben loves that movie.  
'Yeah. What do you think?'  
'Maverick Solo? Sweet. Love it'  
'Glad you like it...Uncle Ben' Rey teases, hopping up to give him a kiss. 'Good day?' 'Exhausting. How about you?'  
'Yeah, same. Might take a nap shortly. What do you guys want for dinner?'  
Neither of them really care as long as they eat, but Kylo kindly offers to buy takeout.

'Great! I might go lie down. Wake me in an hour'  
'Will do' Ben laughs as she plants another kiss on his lips before disappearing down the hall. Kylo's beside him, leaning on the kitchen counter. 'Have you done it yet?'  
Ben knows what he's referring to. 'Uh, not yet'  
'Why not?' He of all people should know why not.  
'We can't'  
'What if I want you to?'  
'Huh?'  
'You shouldn't feel bad just because of what's happened. Kaydel would hate me if I stood in the way of you guys fucking. You know she would' he laughs.

Kylo's right. She would.

'Are you sure? It still feels wrong to even be thinking about it'  
'Please, that woman loves you. Life's short, Ben. Don't waste it'  
Ben blows out a breath. 'Ok. We'll try and keep it down'  
'No way, I wanna hear it'  
'Ok, that's sick'  
'Hey, my hand's all I got. I wanna hear it'  
'There won't be anything to hear'  
'There better be, or you're doing it all wrong. I wanna hear her scream your name so loud' 'Ok, ok! I get it. Geez'

He's not sure why he expected anything else from his brother. Sex obsessed, always has been.

'Do it now'  
'Bro, no. She's resting'  
'Sneak in. She'll soon wake up'  
'You really are sick. Will you stop pushing, you're making me nervous'  
'More nervous?'  
'Yes. Exactly'  
'Ben?' Rey's voice echoes down the hall.  
Kylo wiggles his eyebrows as Ben rolls his eyes. 'See?'  
'Fuck off' he laughs, heading to their room. He’s glad to get away from Kylo if nothing else. '

‘I need you' she says when he enters.  
He quickly joins her on the bed. He's not sure what she wants but he'll give her whatever it is. He spoons from behind, her hand moving his between her legs. He now knows what she wants.

'I'm horny'  
'Newsflash' he chuckles, not surprised in the least.  
'Hey! _You_ try being pregnant and horny 24/7'  
'No thanks'  
'Well, will you help me? Please?'  
Ben takes a deep breath, thinking about what Kylo said. 'I’ll help you'  
‘Thank you'  
'..but not with my hand'

Her head turns to catch his eye. 'Is this the part where I get naked and on all fours?'  
There's a definite glimmer in her eye. He's not going to let her down this time. And hearing her say that??  
'Yes it is'  
'Ok'  
'Here, lemme help you up' Ben rolls from the bed, pulling her up.

The first thing he does is lock the door. Kylo can listen all he wants, but he's certainly not watching. He's waited so long for this moment and he's not willing to wait a second longer. She wants to scream his name, he'll make her scream it. Hopefully. If he doesn't stuff it up.

Rey's biting her lip, eyes on him as he lifts her top over her head. Leaning around he undoes the clasp of her bra as she kisses his neck, making him moan. He's desperate to get his hands on her. To be inside her. It's gonna be over in 10 seconds, but he knows she won't care.

She's kissing him frantically, working at his pants to get them off. Ben flings them somewhere in the room, he doesn't care if he never sees them again. His hands fall to her stomach as they kiss, her hands weaving through his hair. He feels baby kick, reminded they're not alone.

Every lick is torture. It's so good but she can't stop thinking about how much she needs him inside. It's all she's wanted for so long and they're so close now.  
'Lube'  
Ben raises his head, licking his lips. 'Huh?' He can hear the desperation in her voice.  
'Lube. In the drawer' They’ve never really needed lube before.  
'You're not enjoying it?’ Is he doing it wrong?

She sits up and he joins her on the bed. 'I am, I just' She sighs, cheeks flushing. 'I need...you' 'Ok, no worries' he laughs nervously, glad she wasn't hating it after all. Rey works his briefs off as he reaches for the lube.

She knows she's always dry down there lately. She'd read that for some pregnant women it's the exact opposite, but she'd gotten off enough times in the last 2 years to know she just doesn't get as wet as she used to. Though she hopes that'll change again once baby arrives.

Ben's already hard so he grabs the condom from his wallet while he's at it, kneeling next to her. She watches with interest and he smiles when he sees her.  
'You have the hottest cock' she muses, watching him roll it on and make sure it's tight enough.  
'Thanks' he blushes.

Rey grabs the tube. 'Can I?'  
God yes. 'Yeah, go for it'  
She pours a small amount of lube into her hands, rubbing them together before rubbing them on him. Ben flinches, trying to hold off coming at the feel of her hands working his cock. He's so ready for this, but how to begin?

Ben doesn't need to consider it for too long, she's already crawling on her knees, perfect ass now presented to him. Part of him wishes he could kiss her, look at her face when she comes - _when he comes_ \- but there'll be time for that later. Right now it's this or nothing.

'Enjoying the view?' she giggles, wriggling her ass. He could come from that sight alone. 'Very much. Are you ok? Comfy?'  
'I'm good'  
'Let me know if I'm hurting you and I'll stop right away'  
'I will'  
Ben has no idea how to get in from this angle so he uses his hand first.

'Should I use lube on you too?'  
'Um...maybe? I dunno'  
They both laugh nervously. They're such virgins.  
'A bit can't hurt'  
'Right'

Ben lathers up, rubbing some on her. If it helps him get in without hurting her then he's all for it. The more lube the better.

All lubed up Ben decides he needs to stop putting it off. The sooner they do it, the sooner they can do it more and the easier it'll become.  
'Are you stalling, babe?'  
Sprung. 'Maybe?'  
'Well, stop it. I need you' she giggles.  
'Right. I'm goin’ in'  
Rey's back shudders with laughter.  
'I swear, if you don't do it right now, I'm gonna reach around and do it myself'  
There's an idea. At least he'll know he's in the right spot then.  
No. _You can do this_. You're not climbing Everest. It's just sex. He rubs himself against her pussy a few times and she moans.

Then he feels her open up, doing his best not to panic, not to pull away. He closes his eyes and feels his way, another moan escaping Rey as he pushes the tip just inside. This is crazy. He has no idea what he's doing, but their bodies seem to be working it out together.

He opens his eyes again, hands resting on her hips for leverage. Pushing forward slowly he can feel her body give way to accept him in. It's the best and weirdest feeling he's ever felt, and he knows he'll never be able to get enough of it. She's warm, and wet. She's tight, too.

He's not sure how he expected this to feel, but it wasn't like this. This is something else.  
'Still ok?'  
'Mhm' she nods. 'Is that all of you?'  
Ben looks down, grimacing. Not even close. 'About half?'  
'Shit'  
He's not sure if that's a good shit or a bad one.  
'Want me to stop?'  
'No, no, no. Don't you dare. I'm fine, Ben. I won't break' He's trying to remember that. Pushing forward more he finds he slips in the rest of the way with no trouble at all.  
'Ah! Oh god'  
'Is that ok?'  
_'So good_' Rey groans, and he shifts his knees on the bed.

Leaning around he cups her tits in his hands, savouring the moment. He wants to thrust so badly. He cops a feel for a bit, kissing down her back before pulling out about halfway to push in again.  
'Yes. Oh god, do that again' He follows orders, letting her lead the way.  
'Harder'

He can do harder. He does his best to set a rhythm that's not too fast or too slow, Rey's ass pushing back to meet each thrust. They moan loudly, the noises from her almost obscene. He wants to record them to play on loop every night. It's the hottest thing he's ever heard.

Unfortunately it's about to come to end because he can feel it building. He needs to come. He's not sure whether to warn her or just be in the moment, but he's running out of time to decide.

Reaching around, he rubs her clit with the tip of his finger, feeling her tighten. That just about sends him over the edge, but he manages to wait until he feels her come undone before he finally lets go, blowing his load to fill the condom.

It's a huge relief. He collapses onto her back, arms holding her tight as they catch their breath. They finally did it.

'Ben' comes her sweet voice. 'I think I'm stuck'  
He cracks up and she joins him laughing. 'Hang on, I'll help you'  
Making sure the condom stays put, he backs out. There's a small amount of blood visible as he ties it, but not too much. Throwing it in the bin he helps her up.

She disappears into the bathroom for a bit too long and Ben's up and dressed in his sweatpants, already at the door worrying.  
He knocks softly. 'Everything ok in there?'  
'Uh, I think so?' She sounds unsure.  
'Babe, let me in. Please?'

Rey waddles to the door with her pants down. Mainly because she can't pull them up and also because he's seen it all anyway. 'It's just a bit of blood'  
He knew that. He'd seen it on the condom, but there shouldn't be much from what he'd read. He eyes the pads on the vanity. 'How much exactly?'  
She pulls her underwear down.

'Fuck' He panics at the sight of how much there is. It's barely 10 minutes since he pulled out and from what he knows that's not a normal amount. He reaches for her phone, dialling her midwife's number.  
'Ben! What are you doing?'  
'Making sure you and the baby are ok, that's what'

While it's ringing, he guides her over to the bed, kneeling to hold her hand. Rey frowns at him on the phone, discussing what they've just done with her midwife. He hands her the phone and she fills in the gaps.  
'You should come and get checked out, just in case'  


Rey sighs. She understands he's worried, she is too, she just hates hospitals. But she also knows she can't take any chances with this child considering it's not hers.  
'I'll pack a bag. Just in case'  
Bless Ben. Always worrying about her. He worries enough for both of them.  
'Ok, let's go'

'Sooo, how was it? Sounded good' Kylo looks up from his laptop, quickly noticing the bag Ben's holding and the looks on their faces. 'What's going on?'  
'Rey's bleeding'  
'That's normal'  
'No, more than normal'  
Kylo's up from his chair and over to her in a flash. 'You ok?'  
'I'm fine' she protests.  
'They just wanna check her out. You coming?'  
'Absolutely. We're not taking any chances. I'll drive'

Rey smiles at the two of them fussing. She knows how lucky she is to have people that care about her. They both love this baby so much. She does too.

She's admitted straight away, ultrasound booked for half an hour from now.  
'Will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy'  
Kylo runs a nervous hand through his hair. 'Sorry. I can't help it'  
'You heard the nurse. It's probably nothing'  
'Until we know it's nothing, I can't relax'

Ben's keeping his distance, loitering in the hallway outside her room.  
'Where's Ben?' Rey props herself up in bed.  
'I think he's feeling pretty bad'  
'It's not his fault'  
'I know. But you know him' Kylo knows him all too well. 'I'll go talk to him'  
'Thank you'

Ben jumps when he sees Kylo behind him. 'This isn't your fault you know'  
'It is'  
'You heard the nurse, it's fairly normal'  
'Still'  
'Will you stop blaming yourself?'  
He wishes he could. 'I'm really sorry'  
'For what?'  
'For...you know'  
'Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong'

The nurse heads into Rey's room and they follow. 'How are you feeling?'  
'Fine'  
'Good. I'll just do a quick examination and then we'll take you for your ultrasound, ok?' She turns to eye the boys and Kylo heads for the door. 'I'll...just be out in the hall'  
'Isn't he the father?'

'He is'  
'Then who do we have here?' the nurse asks, eyeing Ben up and down.  
'Oh, he's my boyfriend. Sorry' Rey laughs. 'Long story. I'm a surrogate'  
'Of course. I see that on your file. Never mind me'  
Rey and Ben shrug at each other.  
'Are you staying, Ben?'  
'Uh...' He'll leave that up to Rey. 'I can go if-'  
'No, stay. Please'  
'No worries' He takes her hand, keeping her occupied while the nurse pokes down below. She grimaces once or twice, and he prays she isn't in pain.  
'Nearly done. You doing ok?'  
'Yeah' Rey nods.  
'Ok, all done. Sorry, I know it's hard. You lose all your dignity when you're pregnant. Trust me, I know'  
'I'm quickly getting that idea' Rey laughs. 'How many do you have?'  
'6'  
Ben gasps. '_Shit_. I mean, _wow_. You're amazing'  
'Or just bad with condoms, one of the two'  
Ben and Rey crack up again.

'She's hilarious' Ben muses once she's gone. 'What's her name again?'  
'Paige? Yeah, I really like her. I hope she's here when I have the baby'  
Ben sighs, sinking down on the bed. 'Are you sure you're ok?'  
'Yes. Stop worrying'  
'I'll stop once you get the ultrasound. Not before'

Thankfully the ultrasound is all clear, Ben and Kylo breathing a joint sigh of relief.  
'It's unusual to bleed that much after sex so I suggest not doing it again until the baby is born, if you can wait?'  
'I can but not sure about-'  
'Oi!' He receives an elbow to the ribs from Rey.  
'Ow'  
'Watch it'

Paige laughs and Kylo's sitting there shaking his head.  
'I'm horny, ok?! All the time. Is that what you wanted to hear?'  
Ben and Kylo fist-bump.  
'That's completely normal, Rey and I sympathise. Don't worry about these two'  
'Thank you'  
She really likes Paige.

Home and settled after her overnight hospital stay, Rey and Kylo set to work on the nursery. The two bedrooms in Ben's apartment are already taken by the three of them, which only leaves the small study. It'll do for a while.  
  
'Do we need this yet?'  
'Of course. Kid needs a bed'  
'No' Kylo laughs, looking around the small space. 'I mean, I figure he'll be in with me for the first few months. I wanna keep an eye on him'  
'Yeah, but you don't want to get it ready now? While we've got time? I figure once he arrives life will be pretty full on'  
'True. Maybe he should be in with you guys instead? You know, for feeding reasons? That is, if you're planning to feed him. Sorry, I shouldn't just assume'  
Rey hadn't even considered breastfeeding. After all, it wasn't her baby, she was only carrying him. 'Uh...I'm not sure. I hadn't-'

It's an uncomfortable topic, but she knows they'll have to talk about it - have to make a decision one way or another.  
Kylo sinks into the office chair, looking up at her. 'What do you want to do?'  
'What do you want me to do?'  
He laughs nervously, shaking his head. 'I dunno. I mean, it makes sense for you to feed him, you're carrying him. But that's only if you want to. Maybe discuss it with Ben? We all need to agree'  
'Agreed. I'm happy to breastfeed, I guess I just don't want to overstep the mark. I'm not sure how Ben will feel? I'll ask him'

Rey decides to change the topic. It's an uncomfortable conversation and she wants to see how Ben feels about it. 'So, what colour are you thinking?'  
'Blue would be good. But I was thinking something softer? Green? And maybe some cute animals?'  
Rey grins. 'Aww, listen to you'  
'What?'  
'You and your 'cute animals. Big softie'  
'Shut up. Am not'  
'Yeah, you are. _Daddy_' She's only teasing, but there's something in the way she says it that gives him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach...a feeling he hasn't felt for a while now.  
  
He pushes it down. Then he curses himself for feeling that way, for thinking those things. It hasn't been long since he lost Kaydel and he has no idea where these thoughts are even coming from, but he refuses to indulge them. She's Ben's and that's all there is to it. And she's carrying his child.

He thinks maybe that's what driving this? Maybe that's where these feelings stem from, he's not sure, but he can't afford to let them in. He can't.  
Kylo stands from the chair, keen for some air. 'I'll go to the market and organise dinner' He's out the door, leaving Rey confused.

'What about the nursery?'  
'Tomorrow' he replies, now in the kitchen looking for his wallet. Rey rolls her eyes but by the time she's in the kitchen he's out the door. She has no idea what's going on, but she could see he was keen to leave. Maybe it was too much, too soon?

Ben closes the door, gesturing over his shoulder. 'He was in a hurry. Everything ok?'  
'No idea. We were talking about painting the nursery and he just...left'  
Ben joins her on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. 'Maybe it's just too overwhelming?'  
'Maybe. Hey, can I talk to you about something?'  
'Of course' Ben's arm drapes around her shoulder.  
'It's about Maverick'  
'Mm?'  
'About feeding him, to be specific?'  
'Breastfeeding?'  
'Yeah'  
'What about it?'  
'Do you think it's a good idea that I do?'  
'Up to you. And Kylo'

'You wouldn't mind?'  
He's quick to shake his head. 'No. I guess I just figured you would. What does he think?'  
'I think he wants me to'  
'And what do you want?'  
Rey wants to, although she feels bad about saying so. She feels awkward about this whole subject. 'I guess?'  
‘Look, I know it'll be a bit weird but if you want to, and he's ok with it, then I think you should. If you want my opinion, that is?'  
'Always babe. Always. I want you to be comfortable with all of this'  
'Makes sense to. Maybe give it a go and see how you feel? Go from there'  
'Ok. I will'  
'As long as I still get some tit action, I'm happy with that'  
Rolling her eyes, she cuddles into his chest. 'There'll always be plenty of tit action for you. Don't worry'  
'How about now?'  
'We can't'  
'No. We can't have sex. She didn't say we couldn't fool around'

True. 'Ok. If you can help me from the couch?'  
'No' Ben stands, moving around behind her and helping remove her top.  
'Ben! The door?'  
'It's fine, he'll be ages'  
Rey's not sure why they keep doing this, they always get caught. And it's really not what Kylo needs to see right now.

Kylo nudges the door with his foot, wrangling shopping bags in both hands. He'd decided to stock up while he was out to give himself time to calm down. But he may as well not have bothered. 'God you two. Get a room' He shields his eyes, laughing uncomfortably. Just what he needs.

He occupies himself putting groceries away in the pantry while they make themselves decent again, Ben joining him to help while Rey disappears into the bathroom - no doubt to pee for the hundredth time. 'Sorry'  
'Could've locked the door. It's not like I wanna see that'  
Ben frowns. He's been pretty good about that side of things, encouraging even, since he moved in, so this is new.

'Won't happen again'  
'Good. I'll start dinner'  
'Ok. Need some help?'  
'Nah, I'm fine'  
'No worries. I'll set the table then'  


When Rey returns, she's changed into her new PJ's. She'd raved about them yesterday, having grown out of most of her others. These particular PJ's are white and a little too low-cut for Kylo's liking, a clear view of the top of her tits as she sidles up to him at the stovetop. He forces himself to focus.

'Need any help?'  
'Nah'  
'You sure? I can cut up the eggplant if you want?'  
_Oh god_, that shouldn't sound sexual. It shouldn't make him think of the damn stupid emoji and what he wants her to do to him. It _shouldn't_ \- but it does. He needs an escape. 'Can you stir this a minute? I gotta pee'  
'Sure'

Kylo knows he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but he can't help it. He also knows it's not normal. It's not healthy to be feeling this way about his brother's girlfriend. He tells himself it's because she's carrying his child, and maybe it is? And yet-

Here he is, pants around ankles. He said he was coming to pee, but he knew it was a lie, the final harsh twist on his cock pulling a moan from his lips as he spills over his hand.  
It's wrong and he's so ashamed, but it feels so good. He feels alive again.

The following two weeks are a battle against Kylo's raging hormones. He doesn't say a word to anyone about how he's feeling, especially not Ben. He puts it down to losing his wife and longing to be intimate with a woman again, not necessarily Rey. She just happens to be around.

They're finishing the last of the painting in the nursery when he hears her gasp from the other side of the room. When he glances back, she's staring at the floor, a puddle of water at her feet. They stare at each other as they realise her water has broken.  
  
The baby is coming.

~~~

'This can't be happening. It's too early!'  
'Ok, we can do this' Kylo places his paint pot on the nearby desk, trying his best not to panic. Rey is not coping so well. 'What do we do?!'  
'Hey, we rehearsed this remember? Just breathe'  
Rey takes a deep breath just as the pain hits. '_Ohh_'

Kylo rushes to find her bag, grabbing a towel from the closet. He needs to get her to the car, but that's a battle in itself. He does his best to help her down in the elevator, praying the damn thing would hurry up. _'Fuckin slow thing!_'  
Rey doubles over. 'Oh god, oh god!'

He tries to keep calm, managing to throw the towel on the seat before helping her in. The ride to the hospital is torture, the wailing sounds in the passenger seat making it hard to concentrate on driving. 'Call Ben!'  
He dials Ben's mobile. 'Bro, you need to get to the hospital'

'Is Rey ok?!'  
'She's in labor'  
'Shit! Isn't it too soon?'  
'I don't think babies care about that. This is happening, ready or not'  
'Right. Meet you there'  
Kylo cuts the call and floors it. If he gets a speeding fine, so be it. It beats having the baby in the car.

It's overwhelming being in the hospital again, he hates this place. He attempts to block it out, knowing he needs to be there for Rey. She's admitted to a private room & Ben isn't far behind. Kylo meets him outside the door. 'How is she?'  
'She's ok. They're monitoring the baby'

Ben places his hands on his brother's shoulders, trying his best to calm him. 'You ready for this?'  
'As I'll ever be?'  
'You're about to be a Dad, bro'  
Kylo sighs. 'I don't know if I can do this'  
Ben drags him to the nearest chair. 'You can totally do this. We'll help you. You don't have to do this alone'  
'You're right. I can do this' He gives himself a little pep talk as Paige pops her head out the door. 'You can come in now'  
Ben's first by her bedside, doing his best to help her through the contractions. 'How you doin, babe?'  
'I've been better. I'm 10 centimetres, but they said it could still be a few hours' She attempts to sit up as he props the pillows up behind her. 'Ben' She reaches for his hand, squeezing it tight through another contraction. 'I don't think I can do this!'  
'Yes, you can. You can do this'

Ben attempts his second pep talk of the day with Kylo watching on. 'You're the strongest woman I know. If anyone can do this, you can'  
'He's right, Rey. You can do this'  
She wishes she had their confidence. 'I just want it to stop!'  
'I know you do. Won't be long now'  
_He hopes._

Ben's hand is numb by the time Rey's ready to be taken to delivery and he's sure Kylo's about to wear the lino down with all his pacing. They decided months ago Kylo would be the one to stay with Rey during the birth and Ben was secretly relieved. He wasn't good with blood.

It feels like an eternity before Ben hears news, now pacing incessantly himself. He glances up to see Kylo coming out the suite door, grinning from ear to ear. He looks a relieved mess. 'So?!'  
He collapses in the nearest chair. 'He's finally here. You should see him'

Ben can't wait to meet his new nephew. 'And Rey?'  
'She did so well. Seriously. She was incredible'  
'Is she ok?'  
'She's fine, just tired. Damn, how women go through that I'll never know'  
'Yeah, tell me about it'  
'He's so tiny. I can't believe he's really mine'  
'Yep, all yours. The nappy changes, the bottle feeds, no sleep. All yours, bro'  
'Oh god' Kylo laughs, head in hands. 'I'm not sure I'm ready for that part, but I guess I have no choice'  
'On your own there’ Ben laughs. ‘Who does he look like?'  
'He's got Kay's ears, thank god. My nose though'  
'That's a relief'  
'Do you want to meet the little guy?' Kylo stands, gesturing to the door.  
'Are you sure it's ok?'  
'I reckon' Ben follows him inside, Rey's eyes lighting up when she sees him again.

He bends down to eye level. Poor thing looks exhausted. 'Hey you'  
'Hey'  
But he's quickly dismissed. 'Sorry, would you mind waiting outside? We're almost done here, she'll be back in her room shortly' Ben shrugs at Rey, letting go of her hand. 'See you soon, I guess?'  
  
She nods, Ben attempting to steal a glance at Maverick before he leaves. He can't see him, but he can hear him. He does as he's told, waiting outside until he can follow Kylo and Rey's bed back to her room. Little Maverick takes a little longer to arrive, but when he does Ben finally gets to take a peek at him. He's so cute, and so tiny. He's perfect.

Rey's kept in hospital for 2 days before she's released, both Kylo and Ben glad to finally have her and the baby home. Then life gets really interesting.

'How long until they grow out of this?' Rey chuckles, pulling herself out of bed with a grimace.  
'Sick of it already, huh?'  
Ben's not sick of the kid, just the constant disruptions to his sleep. He's never been good on limited sleep. 'I mean, he's cute and all but does he have to cry so much?'  
'Oh babe. He's hungry, that's all'  
Thing is, he's always hungry it seems. Takes after his father for sure.

Rolling over he attempts to get back to sleep, Rey disappearing to the nursery. When she arrives Kylo's already there, Maverick cradled safely in his arms. It's a nice sight. 'You didn't have to get up, I got this'  
'Sorry, couldn't sleep' Kylo passes him over & Rey takes a seat.

Breastfeeding hasn't been the glamorous idea she'd had in her head all these months. She pictured gazing at baby with adoring eyes as he suckled happily. Instead it's been aching boobs, sore nipples and a baby that won't latch. It's exhausting.

Kylo looks anywhere but at her. He looks ready to bolt. Rey concentrates on Maverick, attempting to get him to latch. It takes a few goes before he gets it and she lets out a sigh as her head falls to the back of the nursing chair. She tries hard not to fall asleep. When she opens her eyes, Kylo's staring.

He looks fascinated by the whole thing. 'That's so cool'  
'What?'  
'You. Feeding him. I just think it's cool' he shrugs, and she smiles. He's been so good about all of this - a real doting Dad. He gets up when he cries, changes every diaper. Rey knows Kaydel would be super proud.

She doesn't know whether to tell him that or not. She doesn't want to upset him when things have been going so well. He tentatively kneels beside her. She can tell he's curious about all this.  
'Does it hurt?'  
She could lie and say no. 'A bit. But he's getting the hang of it'

It's a little strange having him so close while she's feeding, but she doesn't want him to feel awkward about it. It's his son, not hers. 'He's pretty hungry'  
'He's always hungry' Rey laughs, ready to shift him to the other side already. She wonders how to do it discreetly.

_What the hell_. Gently pulling her nipple away he lets out a small cry, Kylo looking away when he sees her tit right there. He knows he has no right to look. Now he bolts.  
'I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me if you need me'  
'No worries. Thanks'  
'No problem. Night'  
'Night babe'

It just slips out. She didn't mean to say it.  
'Did you just call me babe?' he chuckles, gazing at her like she's an idiot.  
'Sorry. No idea where that came from. I'm so tired' she groans, berating herself.  
'Yeah, I hear ya. All good. Night Rey'  
'Night'  
  
How embarrassing. Poor guy.

Kylo knows she didn't mean to say it, but it just makes everything that much harder. Including him. Falling back on the bed, he shoves a pillow over his face in frustration before eventually coming up for air. Spying the wedding photo by the bed he holds it in front of his face.

'I miss you, babe' he whispers to Kaydel, the love of his life - the only woman he ever truly gave his heart to. 'And I'm so lonely. I knew it’d be hard without you but...I guess I never knew _how hard_. I wish you were here' A tear trickles down his cheek and he wipes it away.

He can hear her now. They'd talked about this when they knew time was running out. She'd talked about how she didn't want him to be alone. how she hoped he'd find love again. But that couldn't be Rey. These feelings were because of the baby and nothing else.

He knows it'll be difficult, trying to find someone willing to take on his child and he wasn't even sure he was ready. For now, maybe it was best he bide his time, focus on being a good Dad first and foremost. If there was another woman out there for him, he'd find her eventually.

Maverick wakes early for a feed and seeing as Rey hasn't stirred, he scoops him from the crib, settling on the couch after heating a bottle in the microwave. He's taken to the bottle well, and Kylo's glad. He enjoys feeding time, much more than he thought he would.

He can't stop staring at his son's tiny face, wondering what he'll look like when he's older. He's busy analysing his perfect little hands and fingers when he hears footsteps, glancing up to see Rey by the door.  
She yawns loudly, hands stretched over her head. 'Hey you'  
'Hey'  
'I'm sorry' She yawns again, joining him on the couch.  
'All good. I thought you could do with the extra sleep'  
'Thank you. Seems I can never catch up these days. I guess I will in a few years'  
Kylo laughs, hoping it'll be sooner than that. He likes his sleep too. Very much.

'How are you doing?' Rey wants to know how he is. He seems to be coping, but she can only imagine how hard this must be. New baby, no sleep, missing his wife - it's a lot to deal with. 'Yeah, I'm ok. I guess. I just miss Kay, you know'  
'I know. This one's in good hands though'  
'You think? I have no idea what I'm doing'  
'Who does?! I think every new parent feels that way'  
'I guess you just make it up as you go along'  
'Absolutely. But you love him and that's all that matters. He's luckier than some'  
Kylo appreciates the kind words.

Ben stumbles from bed, bleary eyed and sleep-deprived, stomach growling hungrily. Rey's obviously already up, her side of the bed empty and cold. When he reaches the lounge, he's surprised to see the two of them together on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder.

Ben understood they'd be close through all of this - _she carried his child for goodness sake_ \- but it still doesn't sit right with him. It's a pretty picture in any other time and place, but this is his girlfriend and his brother- that's what's making him uncomfortable.

Rey can tell something is up, Ben's hardly said a word all morning. It's not until later when Maverick is asleep and Kylo's in the shower that she decides to bring it up. He's onto his 3rd bowl of cereal, perched on the stool at the counter.  
She pulls the other stool close. 'Hey'  
'Hey babe'  
'Is everything alright? You've hardly said a word this morning'  
Ben sighs. He could lie and say everything is fine when it's not, or he could tell her the truth. 'Not really?'  
'Do you wanna talk about it?'  
'Not really?' he chuckles, shrugging. 'But we probably should'  
'We always talk about things, you and me. So yeah if there's something bothering you then yes we should'  
'Not everything' He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth.  
'Huh?'  
'We don't talk about everything' He of course means the massive news they'd kept from him.

Rey props her elbow on the bench, head resting on her hand. She eyes Ben with a frown. 'I thought we moved past that? I thought you understood'  
'I do, but it still hurts. And seeing the two of you together just-'  
'Ben, we're _not_ together'  
'You know what I mean'  
'I'm not sure I do'

'Maybe I'm the odd one out here? Maybe I should just let you go. He's just lost his wife, you've had a baby together. It makes sense'  
Rey's offended. 'What are you talking about?' She's trying not to get mad but she can't believe what she's hearing.  
'Well, it makes sense'  
'No, it doesn't. One, we're not together. And two, we haven't had a baby together either. Kaydel and Kylo had a baby, I just carried it for them. That's it, that's where this ends'  
Ben wishes that were true. 'But you'll always have that tie to each other'  
'So?'  
'It's only natural'  
'What's only natural? I'm not sure I understand what you're implying'  
'I understand why you'd want to be with him, that's all I'm saying'  
Rey's silent for too long, stunned by what he's just told her. She knew he felt that way, but she's only now realising to what extent.

She stands to full height (which isn't that tall, in reality), offering Ben her hand. 'You coming?'  
Ben drops his spoon, frowning. 'Coming where?'  
'To the bedroom'  
'Rey, I-'  
'I want to show you there's only one person I ever want to be with, Ben and that's _you_. So, coming or not?'

They haven't had sex since Maverick was born and this is certainly not how Ben saw their earlier conversation unfolding. At the same time, he'd be damned if he'd be the one to stop it. 'Sure you're up to this?'  
She's already naked and settling over him so he takes that as a yes.  
'Oh I'm up to it' She doesn't even stop for a condom, too keen to feel him inside her again. Ben can't help but smile. 'You're so beautiful, you know that?'  
'Yes. Only because you keep telling me'  
'Well it's true'  
Rey sinks down slowly. It feels different to the first time.

Ben feels much more relaxed this time, now he knows what to expect. Mind you, she's not as tight as he recalls, and he figures that's because she's pushed a baby out since. 'You ok?' Rey smiles down at him, shifting her hips with a breathy moan. 'Mhm. You?'  
'Hell yeah'  
'See?'  
He sees a lot of things. 'See what?'  
'That there's no one else I want, babe' Leaning down she trails soft kisses along his collarbone. 'There's no one else I ever want inside me, either. _Just you_  
It's just what he needed to hear. 'Just you' he repeats, meaning each word.

Maverick's ready for yet another feed & Rey's nowhere to be found. Drying his hair with the towel, Kylo dumps it to grab his son from the crib. Seems all the kid _does_ is eat and sleep. He figures Rey will want to feed him this time, but he notices the bedroom door is closed.

He pauses just outside. Maybe he shouldn't have. 'Oh god! Yes baby, right there'  
Kylo lets out a sigh, gazing at the tiny bundle in his arms. 'Looks like it's just you and me again, kid'  
He realises that's how it'll always be.

That is, unless he does something about it.

~~~

Knee tapping nervously under the seat, he keeps a careful eye on Maverick, watching people flit back and forth. Surely he won't have to wait much longer?? It's probably just a cold, but he's never done this parenting thing before so he isn't taking any chances.

'Oh, hi!'  
He recognises the friendly voice, turning his head in that direction for confirmation.  
Paige stands over him with a beaming smile, bending down to take a closer look at the bundle in his arms. 'Oh wow. He's grown so much already! Hey little guy, remember me?' Kylo remembers her.

'Hey Paige'  
'Hey yourself' She takes a seat in the chair right next to his. 'So, how's it all going?'  
'Getting there. It's probably nothing, but he's had a runny nose for a few days so I'm gonna get him checked out'  
Paige nods as he talks. 'Can't hurt. Better safe than sorry'  
'Phew. I thought maybe I was overreacting, but I'll take your word for it. You've been through this a few times, right?'  
Paige looks immediately sheepish, leaning closer. 'I'll tell you a little secret about that. I lied' 'Really?' he laughs. 'How come?'  
Who lies about that?

She sighs, crossing her legs underneath the chair. 'Long story, but it started as a joke. New mothers seemed to find comfort in it, so I guess I kept saying it. Weird, I know. I gotta stop' He can see she had good intentions.  
'And it made me feel better about myself for a while. I was married for a few years when I found out I couldn't have kids. My husband left, so I guess faking it made me feel a little better about it all? But it still hurts, you know' She clasps her hand over her mouth. 'God, I'm sorry! Of course you know'  
  
He knows. All too well. 'That's ok, don't stress. It's nice to talk to someone who actually gets it, you know? So thank you. And I'm really sorry you had to go through that'  
'Thanks. I have nephews and nieces that I love like my own, so could be a lot worse'  
'Always someone worse off, isn't there?'  
'So true. Hey, thanks for listening by the way. I'm due a coffee break soon, don't suppose you wanna join me after your appointment?'  
He _should_ get Maverick back for a feed but he figures a quick coffee can't hurt? 'I'd love to' 'Great! Here's my number. Just shoot me a text'

Kylo nods in agreement as she flashes him a wink, disappearing down the hall with a wave. He glances at the card in his hand, her mobile number scrawled on the back, wondering if she was flirting?  
He scolds himself immediately.  
**_She's just being nice, cool it will ya?_**

He hasn't been flirted with in a long time, so he has no idea if that was even it, but it felt like - something. Maverick sneezes, jolting him back to life. 'Hey bud. Not too much longer, hopefully. Then we're gonna meet the nice nurse for coffee'  
  
He's actually looking forward to it. Looking forward to getting out and talking with another adult about something, anything. He feels like he's been cooped up in the house since Maverick was born, feeding and changing nappies and there's more to life than that. He's looking forward to getting to know Paige better.

Kylo decides he should feed Maverick the same time he's feeding himself, tucking a bottle into his bag before heading out the door.  
'How on earth did you beat me here?' Paige remarks, taking a seat opposite at the cafe. 'What are you, SuperDad?'  
He has a little chuckle at that. He feels so far from a SuperDad it's not funny.  
'First rule of parenting, _Kylo_. Parents should _never _arrive before the ones without kids. At anything. Got it?!'  
More laughter.  
'Right, I'll remember that'  
'Thank you. Makes us look bad, you know'  
'Fair enough'

Paige eyes Maverick.  
'Do you wanna hold him?'  
Her eyes instantly light up. 'Can I?!'  
He smiles back at her, pulling an alert Maverick from the baby sling attached to his front. 'Of course'  
Paige comes around to his side of the table, returning to her seat with him cradled in her arms.  
'Can I get you two something?' A petite waitress stands over their table. 'Oh, isn't he adorable! Don't you three make a cute family' she chirps, Paige and Kylo grimacing at each other. 'Uh..just a long black please. Paige?'  
'A latte, thanks. Tall glass'  
'No problem at all'

Kylo watches her disappear back inside, turning to eye Paige adjusting Maverick in her arms. 'He really likes you. Hasn't cried once'  
'My sister says that whenever I watch her kids too. I have no control over it' she laughs, 'just lucky I guess. You're doing a great job, though'  
'You think? Doesn't feel like it most days'  
'Well, just know you are. He's clean, fed-'  
'Shit, thanks for reminding me' He catches the waitresses’ eye, handing her the bottle. 'Would you mind heating this up for me?'  
'Oh, no worries at all' When she returns, she hands the bottle to Paige.

'Did you want me to?' She nods over at Kylo asking for permission to feed his child. As if he'd say no.  
'Yeah, go for it'  
Maverick settles into a feeding rhythm right as their coffees arrive, allowing them some uninterrupted conversation time.

Talking with Paige is nice. She's easy to talk to, doesn't mind a joke or two, or having a go at herself. She's a lot like him, he realises. They take a stroll around the park afterward, enjoying the sunshine but before long Maverick grows restless.

'I should get back. Thanks for this, it's been nice'  
'Really nice. We should do it again sometime?'  
'I'd like that'  
'Ok, well I better get back to work, but thank you for today' she replies, bending to stroke Maverick's beanie covered head. 'Bye little guy'  
Kylo lifts Maverick's tiny hand, pretending to wave goodbye. 'Bye Paige'

Rey's on the couch reading when he arrives home, tossing the sling to give his back a break, his son now fast asleep in his arms. She looks up from her book. 'How did it go?'  
'Yeah, good. Just a cold. He'll be fine'  
'Oh, good. Glad it's nothing serious. You were gone a while?'  
'Yeah, had a coffee with Paige after'  
Rey places the book on her knees, a smile crossing her lips. 'Paige? Wow. How a woman with 6 kids even finds time for coffee is amazing in itself'  
'Yeah, well, she actually doesn't have any kids'  
'But she said?'

He explains the situation.

'Wow. Poor thing'  
'Yeah, she's been through a lot'  
'So the two of you have a lot in common then?'  
When he catches her eye, she's scheming. He can tell. 'It was just coffee. Although, she did give me her number'  
'Did she now? Are you gonna call her?'  
'Dunno. Should I?'

Kylo decides to call the very next day, inviting Paige on another coffee date. Except this time it's just the two of them, with Maverick staying home with Ben & Rey.  
'I think they'd be good together, don't you?'  
Ben looks up from the playpen he's attempting to put together. 'Hm?'  
'Kylo and Paige'  
'Oh' His face screws up in frustration. 'Fuckin' thing'  
‘Hey _language_'  
'Babe, I don't think he can understand a word I'm saying, but ok'  
Rey rolls her eyes. 'But don't you think so?'  
'Mm, I guess. Early days though. Just hope he's not rushing into anything'

'You don't want him to be happy?'  
'Of course I do. That's not what I said'  
'I just think you should be more supportive'  
Ben stands, lowering the screwdriver in his hand. 'Babe, I _am_ supportive. I'm just looking out for him, that's all. Are you ok? You seem a bit on edge today'

Rey sinks onto the couch with a sigh. 'I do feel a bit off today. I'm sorry for snapping at you' 'I just wanted to make sure you're ok'  
'I'm fine. I might go have a lie down though. Can you wake me when he needs a feed?'  
'Yep. You go rest'  
She plants a kiss on his cheek. 'I love you'  
'I know. Now, go rest'  
Rey smiles as she leaves him to the play pen, secretly hoping he's finished it when she wakes so she doesn't have to help. She hates flat packs with a passion.

Kylo arrives back just as Ben's finishing his little project. 'Nice work man'  
'Yeah, thanks' Ben studies his work. 'I think that bit might be in the wrong spot, but it looks like the picture so, I guess it must be right' he shrugs.  
Time will tell.  
'It'll do. If there's a way out no doubt he'll find it soon enough. He can't crawl yet, so we're safe for now'

Ben starts packing up the tools, Kylo lingering nearby. 'Hey, can I ask you something?'  
'Sure'  
'It's about Paige'  
Ben figured as much. 'How's it all going?'  
'Good. She's nice, really nice. And easy to talk to. I think…'  
Ben stares back at his brother.  
'I might like her?'

'As in, more than a friend?'  
'Yeah' Kylo paces back and forth. 'But I'm not sure I'm ready for that, you know. It hasn't been that long. Do you think I'm ready?'  
Ben places a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Mate, only you can know that. If you feel ready, then I say you're ready. But if you're not sure then there's no reason to rush, is there? Just take your time and see what happens'  
'True. We're meeting again tomorrow'  
'That soon?' Ben flashes him a wink.  
'I know. I guess I am ready then?'  
'You know we'll support you whatever you do'  
'Yeah. Thanks. Where's Rey?' Kylo scoops Maverick from the bassinet.  
'Taking a nap. She's exhausted'  
'Can't blame her, I could do with a nap too. Might take this guy for a walk. I'll be back for dinner'  
'No worries. Do you wanna bring takeout? I don't think she's up to making dinner'  
'Can do'

Dinner sorted, Rey sleeping and Kylo and Maverick out and about, Ben takes some time for himself. He sets up on the couch with the PlayStation and a bowl of corn chips, enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet. But it doesn't last long. Not long enough anyway.

'Yum, corn chips’ The couch sinks as Rey joins. She'd dressed in her robe and slippers and it's not even 6pm. but that's a usual occurrence these days. Ben thinks it's pretty cute.  
'What are you playing?' she asks, crunching a chip in his ear.  
'Battlefront'  
'Cool. I like that guy, he's cute'  
'Cute?' He wouldn't call _anyone_ in this game cute.  
'He looks a bit like you'  
'You're weird'  
'I know' she laughs, leaning her head on his shoulder. 'That's why you love me'  
'Yes, it is'  
'Any ideas for dinner?'  
'Kylo's bringing take out back'  
'Yay. Saves me thinking of something'  
'Didn't think you'd be up to it. And Kylo's been out most of the day and I can't be assed either'  
'Oh yeah. How did his date go?'  
'Not sure it was a date as such, but I think he likes her'  
'I _knew_ it. I'm so happy for him'  
'Me too. He deserves to be happy'

Yes. He does.

The following few weeks Kylo falls deeper for Paige. He's still unsure how to progress things, but he decides there's no rush. They talk about it together and agree to take things slow, a decision that suits them both.  
Maverick is growing steadily, along with his appetite.

One night after their movie date Paige plants a kiss on his cheek. It's the most affection he's had in a while. A part of him wants more, yet Paige is afraid she may have crossed a line. 'I'm sorry. Was that ok?'  
Kylo smiles back at her. 'More than ok. Can I kiss you? Properly?'  
'I'd like that' she whispers.  
  
He flashes back to his first kiss with Kaydel. He knew after that he wanted to be with her forever, and he wonders how he'll feel after this. He's keen to find out.  
Finger under her chin he lifts her face so their lips are level, pausing to breathe.

His heart pounds so loud he can hear it in his ears. It's dark out, but it's as if fireworks go off when their lips meet and his life lights up once again like it did all those years ago. It's a sweet and tender kiss, all his emotions from the last few months pouring into it.

It's as if neither of them want it to end, Paige eventually the one to pull away.  
'Wow' She touches her lips as if she can't believe what's just happened, and she's trying to see if it was real.  
  
It _was_ real, very real. And now he knows.

  
~~~

**1 YEAR ON**

'Shut. up!'  
'I'm not imagining that, am I?! I mean, I have to be. That can't be real' Paige is dumbfounded, frozen in time.  
'It is though! I mean, you'd probably, you know, just to be sure but-'  
The girls stare dumbstruck at each other. Then Rey squeals.

'What's going on in here?' Kylo laughs, voice booming as he walks into the chaotic lounge. Paige grabs the stick, quickly shoving it behind her back. He can't know - _not yet_.  
'Nothing! Why are you here? I thought you were helping Ben?'  
'Needed a drink. Why are you acting weird?'

'I'm not!' Paige squeaks, drawing further attention to the fact she in indeed not acting weird.  
'Whatever you say. You girls want a drink? I'll make some lemonade'  
'Please! I'm so thirsty' Rey moans.  
'The fact you're pregnant and it's summer has nothing to do with it, of course'

Rey groans again. Morning sickness has been hell this time around and Ben has been nothing but supportive. She doesn't know what she'd do without him. They're only 9 weeks along, Kylo and Paige the only two people they've told so far. 'Ugh. It just gets better from here right??'

Paige screws her nose up. 'It's different for everyone, that's all I know. Don't worry, I'll get you something for the nausea'  
'Thank you' Rey grabs her in a tight hug. 'It helps having connections. You're good at this stuff'  
Kylo busies himself in the kitchen making lemonade.

'That's why you'll be a great Mom' Rey whispers, clasping her friend's arm tight.  
'We don't even know for sure yet'  
'You need to do a second test. Do you have one?'  
'No' Paige whispers. 'This was yours. What was I gonna need one for?!'  
'True. Ok, don't panic. Leave it with me'

Kylo returns from the kitchen with two tall glasses of cool lemonade and Rey could kiss him. 'Oh. my. god. I think I love you'

'Hey, watch it' Paige laughs. 'Wrong brother'  
Kylo shakes his head as they giggle, turning to leave. 'You girls are extra weird today. I'll be out back'

'He's gonna be thrilled'  
'Rey!'  
'Right. Second test. On it' She gulps down the rest of her drink while trying her best to contain her excitement. It could be a false positive, she shouldn't get too excited. Especially after what they've already both been through.

Leaning against the porch she calls out, Ben and Kylo digging in the back garden. He's in a black tank and sweatpants and with her hormones the way they are right now she could just devour the poor guy-  
'Yeah?' Ben looks up, shaking sweaty hair from his eyes.  
'Got a minute?'

She pulls him inside, closing the back door.  
He stares blankly back at her as her eyes roam his sweaty form. He knows that look. 'Is this a booty call, babe?'  
'Normally it would be' she laughs, 'but I need a favour'  
‘Ok?'  
'Can you please take me to the drug store?'  
'Nausea still?'  
'Uh, yeah' Not exactly a lie.  
'No worries. Can I clean up a bit first?'  
Rey bites her lip. 'Do you have to?'  
He rolls his eyes with a laugh. 'Yes. Go grab your stuff, I won't be a minute'

She winks at Paige on the way out. 'Ben & I are off to the store. Back soon'  
'Ok!'  
Paige tries to occupy her mind with anything besides the test. She couldn't believe her eyes when it turned out to be positive the first time, but she knew she felt off. At the same time, the Doctors had told her she could never have kids, so it was more than likely a false positive.

Kylo returns from the garden, sweaty and as hot as he's ever looked. She'd fit in a quickie right now if she could only focus on anything but that their lives might be about to change forever. They'd talked about having more kids - adopting or fostering - but not about having their own. Because that was just never a possibility.

They'd been recklessly rooting like rabbits unprotected because there was never going to _be_ any chance. That's why it's such a shock now.  
'Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem yourself' Kylo sinks on the bed, hand on her knee.  
'I'm ok'  
'You aren't. I can tell. But if you don't wanna talk about, that's ok too' He offers a sympathetic smile.  
Maybe she should just tell him now? But she doesn't want to get his hopes up either. At that moment Maverick wakes, jolting her back to reality. 'I'll get him'

She grabs him from the crib, changing his bottom before bundling him into a clean grow suit. Maverick stares up at the mobile, happily muttering to himself. He's the cutest kid.  
'He loves you' Kylo remarks, leaning against the door frame.  
'I love him too. He's so cute, I can't stand it'  
'Gets his good looks from his father, don't you think?'  
She smiles up at him, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek. 'Mm, I agree. Mind you his mother was a looker too, you know'  
'She definitely was' he nods, feeling sadness wash over him. He pushes it away.

'You hungry little man?' Kylo scoops up his son, Paige following him out to the kitchen as he straps him into his high-chair. 'Alright, let's try this again shall we?'  
Paige giggles, grimacing. 'He hated it last time'  
He wiggles the spoon. 'It's pureed apple, what's to hate?'

'The look on his face!' Paige can't help but giggle at the face Mav pulls when the spoon lands in his mouth. It's like a mix of horror and wonder - cracks her up every time.  
Kylo doesn't seem to find it as funny. 'C'mon buddy. You gotta eat'  
'What about the vegie one?'  
'Gross'  
'He might like it!'  
'Fine then. Worth a try'  
Paige grabs the jar from the pantry, unscrewing the lid right as Maverick spits out the contents of his mouth onto his Dad's tank top. She loses it.  
'See! He hates it. Take this off' She peels the shirt over his head. 'Try this'

'Was this a ploy or something?' he asks, eyeing her eyeing him shirtless.  
'No. Look, just try it' Kylo scoops up a spoonful, placing it near his son's mouth. He leans forward to gulp it down, arms flapping wildly as he tries to ask for more.  
Paige sits down with a contented sigh. 'Told ya'

Kylo scoops spoonful after spoonful into Mav's mouth before it's all gone. And none comes back up or out. _Yet_. It's sure to later. 'Gets it from his mother. She loved her vegies'  
'Well, there ya go. He does too'  
They hear the car pull in the drive, Paige's nerves kicking in. She decides she wants Kylo there when she does the second test, whether it be positive or negative.

When Rey hands her the bag, Paige drags him to the bathroom, locking the door.  
He stands confused as she pulls her pants down to sit on the toilet. 'Uh, you need me here for this?'  
'Yes, actually' She points to the wrapped test on the vanity. 'Can you open that for me?' 'Sure' Grabbing the package he rips it open, staring blankly at the box before looking up at her. 'Uh...'  
That's all he says, hands shaking as he passes it over. 'Is that? You? Ok, I'm lost'

_'Possibly?_' She opens the box, throwing it away before peeing on the stick.  
Kylo looks stunned, he's just standing there staring. 'You _can't_ be'  
'I guess we're about to find out' she shrugs.  
'But…the doctors?'  
'I know. I already took a test and it was positive but I just-'  
'Positive??'  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to be sure first. If this one's positive, I'll get it confirmed by a doctor'  
'You can't be though' He says it a few times and she understands why he's so stunned. She was too, but now she's almost used to the idea. Hopeful, even.

'Here' She hands it back to him and he places it on the vanity as she flushes the toilet and washes her hands.  
Then they wait.  
'How did this happen?'  
'Well, babe. When a man and woman love each other-'  
He laughs nervously, now seated on the edge of the bath. 'That bit I _do know_'

'I'm as shocked as you are. But we don't know for sure yet. I'm trying not to get my hopes up'  
'Shit. I can't believe this'  
'Right? Here' She takes his hand, the silence deafening as they wait for the time to tick by. It's only minutes but it feels like an eternity.

'Ok, it's time' Paige sighs. 'You ready?'  
_'No._ Are you?'  
'No, but I can't wait any longer. You check it'  
'No, you check it'  
'Let's check it together’  
'Ok' Kylo reaches for the test and they peer at the result window before staring at each other.

'Is it what you wanted?'  
A baby is all she's _ever_ wanted. Deep down part of her had always hoped, always dreamed of the impossible. 'It's all I've ever wanted. But are you ok with this?'  
'Absolutely. I just can't believe it'  
'I think you have super sperm or something'  
'Must do' he says, rather proudly.  
‘Either that or the doctors were wrong?'  
'Nah' he chuckles. 'My sperm is awesome'  
'Ok, we'll go with that. I still want to get it confirmed though, just to be 100% sure' 'Absolutely'  
'Would it be ok to tell Ben and Rey?'  
'If you want to'  
'I do'  
'Then I'm ok with that'

Kylo and Paige head to the kitchen, Kylo pulling the test from behind his back to hand it to Ben.  
The look on his face is priceless. 'What the _fuck?!_'  
'Pretty much what we said' Paige laughs, Rey again squealing with excitement.  
'We're gonna be _pregnancy buddies?!_ Oh my god!'

They hug and squeal while the boys celebrate in their own way. With a handshake.  
'Nice work man' Ben’s still in shock.  
'I didn't do much'  
'He's right, he didn't' Paige winks, making Rey giggle.  
'Hey, watch it. Super sperm remember?'  
'You're never gonna forget that, are you?'  
'Nope'

She knows he isn't.  
'How far along do you think you are?'  
That's something Paige hadn't even thought about. 'I have no clue. It's not like we were being careful so, maybe a few weeks?'  
'Imagine if we go into hospital together! We could have the same room! That's so cool'

The boys leave them to it, heading to the couch with a cool drink while the girls chat excitedly in the kitchen.  
'Look at her. I've never seen her this happy' Kylo muses, turning back to Ben.  
'Are you happy though?'  
'I still can't believe it but yeah, I'm thrilled'  
'I'm glad. You both deserve it'  
'Thanks man'  
'And our kids can grow up together. That's awesome'  
'Hope they get on better than we did' Kylo laughs.  
'Hey, I was fine, it was _you_'  
'Whatever you say, bro'  
'If you have another boy, you'll see'  
'I'm kinda hoping for a girl this time'

'Rey is too. I don't mind, as long as it's healthy'  
'True. We're pretty lucky already, yeah?'  
They steal a glance at the girls still chatting happily, Kylo grateful for Maverick, Paige _and_ Rey. Ben too.

'To family?' Ben raises his glass.  
'Yeah' _-clink-_ 'To family'

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to finally get this on A03. As always, comments and kudos give us life!!  
Love to all ❤❤❤ Xxx


End file.
